The present invention relates to a technique known in the video and still photography field as light painting, and is particularly concerned with an apparatus or kit for controlling and directing light at a scene to be filmed or photographed.
In standard photography, an arc light is generally used to illuminate a subject to be photographed uniformly. So-called "light painting" is used in advertizing and other photographic applications to produce special lighting and shadow effects on a scene or object to be photographed by a still or video camera. For example, a narrow beam of light may be directed across the object to produce contrasting areas of light and shadow, such as a streak of light across an object or a splotch of light on an object. Different exposures are made of the same scene with different highlighting effects, and are then combined with a partially lit exposure of the same scene so that the highlighted regions will stand out in the final combined photograph. This produces a more aesthetically pleasing, artistic end result.
One light directing device which is currently used in light painting is known as a light painting wand. This comprises a bundle of optical fibers with a fitting secured at one end which is used to direct a narrow streak of light across or onto part of a scene. A trigger is used to control operation of the camera shutter when the desired lighting effect has been created. Plastic pieces can be clipped onto the end of the fitting to vary the beam shape. One problem with this device is that it is relatively expensive.